Adventure on Porter Street
by TheOriginalRiverSong
Summary: Jazlin just an ordinary girl and the most picked on kid in school. Everyone hates her and her life doesn't seem to be getting any better. That's until she gets a very interesting substitute that may be able to turn her life around.


Adventure on Porter Street

Prologue

Ivor's feet crunched on the dried leaves as the wind blew past his shoulders. The stars twinkled up above. It was a cold fall night. Ivor had his dog Max on a leash and was walking him on his normal walking route past Britick Middle School. The bushes rustled and soon Ivor's scream was lost to the darkness of the night.

I woke up in the morning, got dressed, drank some tea and walked up to my school like any other day. The large gray doors were waiting for me to open them. I dreaded every day of school. As soon as I walked in, foul words were thrown my way. When the words hit my ears, I put my head down trying to block out what they said, but I knew nothing would stop them. Darcy and her pack of wolves, as I refer to them, were always up to no good. Darcy is Principal Heflin's daughter so no one can lay a finger on her. Her reign of terror covers the entire seventh grade. I went to my first block class which is math. I walk in to see an unusual sight.

There is a substitute teacher for math. It turns out that the old math teacher won the lottery even though she never played. Even stranger than that is the substitute teacher. He is in his mid-tewnties with brown floppy hair. He is wearing a tweed jacket and a red bowtie. He lookds like a crazy professor. He writes his name on the board. It reads, "MR. SMITH" in big bold letters. He then suddenly spins around and faces the class. His grin is manic and there is an unusual mischevious twinkle in his eyes as he intensely stares at the class.

"Well, this is Algebra, right? I don't want to be in the wrong class."he says in a British accent.

The entire class nods a yes response. Then, he writes on the board, 3x-5=4x-7.

"So what is the answer?" he asks.

I off course was the first one to raise my hand.

He points at me and I happily say, " X equals two."

"Correct!" Mr. Smith replies.

"What is your name?"he asks, "Jazlin", I respond while pushing a stray black curl out of my face.

By the end of the block, Mr. Smith seemed impressed. All of my answers were correct. He told me to come by after school. The rest of the day soon became a jumble of rude words and hectic classes. By the end of the day, I was exhausted as I tapped lightly on Mr. Smith's door. He greeted me in politely while pushing a strange green pen object into his pocket. I dismissed the object and went in.

He said, "Your math skills are impressive, but your not so impressive at standing up to a bully."

I froze. Did he talk to Darcy? I thought to myself. If he did, then she would strike down with the force of a hurricane.

As if he read my mind, he said, "I did not confront the bully about this, so don't worry."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I got up and quickly walked out without finishing the conversation. I had had enough excitement for one day!

At home when the stars were just coming out, I heard a loud ear-piercing scream. I shot up out of my chair and busted out of the front door. I ran to Britick Middle School near my house. The sound most likely came from there. I arrived at the school surprised to see Mr. Smith, my algebra teacher. He was standing there with the same green pen object pointed at a holly bush.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a puzzled voice.

He put the green object behind his back and said nervously, " Nothing."

"What was that green thing that you were pointing at the bush?" I asked.

He sighed, then said, "That thing is a sonic screwdriver."

"Wait! There is no such thing." I said.

"That would mean that the screwdriver would have a speed approaching that of sound. That is impossible." I added.

"On earth, there is no such thing." he explained.

"Are you saying that you are an alien?"

I questioned him, feeling more confused than ever.

"Yes, I am and I think that your principal and his daughter might be ones too. The problem is that they are not as loving to humanity as I am." He answered.

"Yeah right," I said in disbelief.

"Then how do you explain this?" he stated while holding a blob of green goop that came from one of the bushes he was standing near.

My eyes widened in shock. It was not like anything I had ever seen. It looked supernatural!

Wait, "So aliens are real!" I said.

I couldn't believe that I had just said that. He asked me to call him Doctor and explained to me that he was not really an Algebra teacher and it was just a cover so he could capture the bad aliens. He told me that he needed my help. I couldn't believe it! Me and someone I am to call Doctor are on the trail of supposed not friendly, shapshifting, green blob aliens that disguise themselves as humans and bully kids at school! What was my world turning into? Was this a dream? I thought to myself.

The Doctor then explained to me how he is using the sonic screwdriver to trace the energy signature that the shapeshifter's ship is giving off. He went on to explain that the ship was on Porter Street which is the street I live on. I told him that I knew my street very well and there are no alien ships on the street. The Doctor explained that the ship will be disguised as ordinary objects and will be hard to locate. I led the way to Porter Street. As I headed down a dark alley that is by my street, I was lost in the darkness.

I then heard the Doctor shout, "No!" and I quickly turned around.

Just then, a huge green slimy blob was standing before me. I screamed my lungs out! Everything after that was a blank as l felt the darkness creeping in.

I then woke up to the surprise of being tied up in a large metallic strucure next to my neighbor Ivor. A large green blob slithered in the room and a smaller one followed. I guess the big one is my principal and the smaller one is Darcy. Am I right? I thought to my self. Just then, the larger one spoke, and yes, it was indeed principal Heflin's raspy voice. My principal left while Darcy stayed behind.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

She replied that we must destroy anything that is not perfect."

She further elaborated "You are human so you are imperfect."

You are imperfect because that is part of life on earth." I replied," Yes, people make mistakes, but so do aliens. No one is perfect and when you think about it, we are similar."

I reminded her how she likes some of the same foods I like, how we dress very similar when she is disguised as a human, and how we even both have awesome curls. "I forgive you for your mistakes," I added.

Darcy stood up slowly and put all this into thought. A few seconds later, she let me and Ivor out of our bonds.

She escorted us out of the corridor and said "You are right, nothing is perfect and we have a lot in common."

We were so relieved and everything was fine until we ran into Darcy's father.

"What are you doing with the filth?" he bellowed.

"We are a lot like them, it's ok to make mistakes. Humans are amazing. Even after all we have done to them, they are willing to forgive us and be kind. We even make mistakes, Our mistake was tormenting humans. So let's just let them go please." Darcy said.

Darcy's speech surprised me. Was this the same bully that I had come to know at Britick Middle school? I felt sad for her and shocked at the same time. Then much to my surprise, Principal Heflin moved out of the way and let us go. As I stepped out of the ship that was disquised as an air conditioning unit, I could feel the cold wind in my hair. The night was dark and I wanted to get home as fast as I could so my mother would not worry.

Suddenly, I heard a ruffle in the trees and the Doctor emerged and said in his British accent, "I knew you could stand up to a bully! So it looks like your ability to outsmart a bully is just as impressive as your math skills. I could use a smart and kind person on my journeys" he added.

Ivor, the Doctor, and I walked home together. When we got there and said our goodbyes the Doctor left. A few minutes later I could hear the sound of a ship leaving as Darcy and her father went home.

Epilogue

The next day, I woke up in the morning, got dressed, drank some tea and walked up to my school like any other day. The large gray doors were waiting for me to open them. But today was different, I didn't dread the day. I was excited about school. I could not wait to go to Algebra to solve inequalities. As I went to my locker, I bumped into a man who was wearing a red bow tie. It was that amazing man from another world and I knew a new adventure with the Doctor soon awaited.


End file.
